1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of inspecting the organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device including a defect detecting capacitor and a method of inspecting the organic light emitting display device by using the defect detecting capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic light emitting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has superior brightness and viewing angle and does not need to include a separate light source when compared to a liquid crystal display. The organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits light using recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has properties, e.g., fast response speed, low power consumption, high brightness, etc.
In general, the organic light emitting display device includes a display panel including pixels each in which an image is displayed, a scan driver sequentially applying scan signals to the pixels, a data driver applying data voltages to the pixels, and a light emitting control driver applying light emitting control signals to the pixels.
The pixels receive the data voltages in response to the scan signals. The pixels generate light with predetermined brightness to correspond to the data voltages, thereby displaying desired images. The pixels generate the light during a predetermined light emitting time controlled by the light emitting control signals.
In recent years, display panels with flexible property have been developed by using a flexible substrate, e.g., a plastic substrate, and the flexible display panel is employed in the organic light emitting display device. However, when the flexible display panel is bent, a defect, e.g., crack, occurs on the flexible display panel.